villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Villainous Vultures
The''' Villainous Vultures''' are one of the two opposing teams in Total ''Drama All-Stars''.' ''Total Drama All-Stars In Heroes vs. Villains, the team is formed by Chris, appointing Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Jo, Lightning, and Scott to the team. Jo complains that the team is one member short prompting Chris to include his robot. Excluding Gwen, everyone on the team seems proud or accepting of their villain status. The team soon develops a power struggle for leadership, while Gwen tries to encourage the other members of their team to work together. Scoffing in response, the others admit in a confessional that they don't trust anyone on the team and only do things to benefit themselves. When Chris orders the teams to pick a driver, Scott, Jo, and Lightning wrestle for the position until Jo gains it by lying about being a champion shopping cart racer. During the challenge, the Vultures take an early lead on the Heroic Hamsters until they eventually caught up due to Scott's unwillingness to participate due to his selachophobia. Later, Lightning accidentally pushes the robot into the water and is attacked by the sharks, releasing Alejandro, which shocks everyone, especially Heather. He catches a key which ultimately ends up being the correct one, causing them to win the first challenge. They later intended the elimination ceremony where Chris asked for a volunteer. Lightning agreed to the task which was to spend the night in exile at Boney Island for a chance to find the McLean-Brand Chris Head. In Evil Dread, the team is seen relaxing at the hotel spa, except for Lightning, who is still at Boney Island. Gwen, Duncan, Jo, and Scott are at the dining table where Scott wonders if Lightning found the statue and Jo tries to convince the team to vote him off at the first opportunity. Meanwhile Heather and Alejandro talk while Alejandro is getting a massage. Lightning returns just in time for the next challenge. The whole time Heather and Jo compete for leadership over their team while Heather remains suspicious as to whether or not Alejandro's legs actually are "deep asleep" and Lightning gets distracted by himself constantly. They think they found all their pieces before the other team but a piece turns out to be missing, thanks to Lightning's counting error. Said error proved to be costly as the Heroic Hamsters won the challenge. Gwen accidentally causes Courtney to be pelted with garbage, prompting Chris to tell Gwen that she really is on the right team. At their first elimination ceremony as losers, it came down to Jo and Lightning. Since Lightning proved to be the bigger liability in the challenge, Lightning was the first villain voted off and to take the Flush of Shame. Members *Alejandro *Duncan *Gwen *Heather *Jo *Lightning *Scott Past Actions This list shows why the memebers of the Villanious Vultures are on this team due to their past actions: *Alejandro: For being the main antagonist of Total Drama: World Tour. He used his good looks to manipulate and helped eliminate many contestants. Because of this, he is hated by pretty much everyone (except for Courtney). *Duncan: For being a bully and scaring people throughout the first two seasons and for cheating on Courtney in World Tour. *Gwen: For stealing Duncan away from Courtney. Despite this, Gwen isn't really a "true" villain but because of this, she still labeled as one anyway. *Heather: For being the main antagonist of Total Drama Island". She pretty much bossed everyone and anyone around and been complete jerks to them. *Jo: Her competitive behavior lead to her being disliked by most of the other contestants. She also bullies others such as Cameron and calls people by several rude nicknames (such as "GI Joke" to Brick). *Lightning: Pretty similar to Jo for being extreamly competitive and striving to win. His behavior darkened once Cameron betrayed him and left Cameron and Zoey to die in the forest. Also, even while Cameron tried to save everyone from the attacking mutants, Lightning still attacked at Cameron showing no concern for the others. *Scott: For being the main antagonist of ''Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. He threw challenges and blamed it on other people causing their eliminations. Eliminations *Lightning 7th: His arrogant pride and stupidity annoyed his team and caused them to lose the challenge. Trivia *The Villainous Vultures are the first "red" team not to be up against a "green" team. *Out of the group, only Heather, Alejandro, and Scott appeared on the team that were main antagonists of the other seasons. Justin doesn't appear at all as he was the main antagonist of the first half of Total Drama Action and Courtney, the main antagonist of the second half of that season, is placed on the Heroic Hamsters. *his is the fourth team Gwen and Heather have been on together, making it the most instances any two players have been on the same team as each other. Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Teams Category:Evil Organization Category:Total Drama Villains Category:Teletoon Villains Category:Humans Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Trash-Talking Villains